El Deber De Una Sirvienta
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Mi deber como sirvienta es escuchar a mi sargento y aliviar sus penas usando mí cuerpo, no es mi deber hablar, no es mi deber pensar, razonar o cuestionar. Sino abrir mis piernas y gemir cuando él deseara tomar mis caderas y pegarlas contra las suyas con rudeza •Flaky Pov•


**El Deber de una Sirvienta**

—•Flippy x Flaky•—

**S**ummary: Mi deber como sirvienta es escuchar a mi sargento y aliviar sus penas usando mí cuerpo, no es mi deber hablar, no es mi deber pensar, razonar o cuestionar. Sino abrir mis piernas y gemir cuando él deseara tomar mis caderas y pegarlas contra las suyas con rudeza •Flaky Pov•

**A**dvertencias: Diminuto Lemon/_Un Drabble sin sentido_, hecho para prepararme para mi examen de "Enlace" ¬¬ No entiendo para qué hacen esos malditos _exámenes_ sin sentido

**D**isclaimer: Los HTF no son míos, sino de Ken Navarro y el equipo de Mondo Media

•—•

•

—•—

Mi nombre es Flaky, vivo en una zona tranquila cuya ubicación olvide pero cuando él está a mí lado todo es un lugar seguro, él es mi salvador y yo su _sirvienta_ personal como mi eterno agradecimiento. Mi deber como sirvienta es escuchar a mi sargento y aliviar sus penas usando mí cuerpo, no es mi deber hablar, no es mi deber pensar, razonar o cuestionar. Sino abrir mis piernas y gemir cuando él deseara tomar mis caderas y pegarlas contra las suyas con rudeza

— _Flippy… Flippy ¡Oh amo Flippy!_

No soy estúpida, sé que para una mujer, entregarse así es entregar su más preciado templo a un hombre, sin embargo, alrededor del mundo hay millones y millones de mujeres, violadas y asesinadas, vendidas, prostitutas, golfas y princesas engañadas por el príncipe después de las tres primeras cogidas. Que a pesar de saber que lo que hacen es estúpido, se ocultan tras su primera excusa: Lo hice porque lo amo

Pero yo sabía mi función, servirle al amo Flippy, velar por el amo Flippy y entregar el cuerpo que el rescato dos años atrás después de un bombardeo, y aunque mi corazón le pertenezca en secreto, mi cuerpo era el único medio por el cual él podía quitarse el peso que su alter ego dejaba en él después de una sanguinaria batalla

Y aunque también es mi obligación satisfacer a Fliqpy, yo solo podía entregar todo de mí a Flippy

A mi salvador

A mi verdugo

A mi amado

Aun recuerdo aquella ocasión en la que mi pueblo fue invadido por soldados rusos, y después de escuchar los mismos disparos en sincronía con mis latidos. Una persona me saco de los escombros, me ofreció un techo y amenazo a los otros en su pelotón el castigo por tocarme después de que yo le rogara para llevarme consigo.

Una regla antigua eso de no permitir que nadie me tocara, pero a fin de cuentas una regla que todos en ese lugar iban a respetar

Al principio no me di cuenta, pero él me deseaba, y deseaba dejar de ser virgen usando mi cuerpo

— _¿Eres virgen?_

— _¿D-disculpe?_

— _Te pregunte si eres virgen…__—__ bajo los tirantes de mi diminuto y delgado vestido rojo, estaba desnuda frente a sus ojos_

— _S-sí…_

— _Por tu bien, espero que sí… no quiero saber que eres portadora de una enfermedad… o te haré sufrir más de lo que el mismo __sida __podría hacerlo__—__ Remarcó la enfermedad letal, yo asentí temerosa_

— _S-se lo pido… no sea b-brusco conmigo__—__ temblé al sentir sus manos recorrer mis hombros, mis brazos, hasta llegar a mis manos para tomarlas entre las suyas, llevándolas hasta el cierre de su sudadera de camuflaje ensangrentada _

— _Quítame la ropa _

Dudé mucho, pero terminé haciendo lo que me había ordenado. Deslice el cierre hacía abajo mientras mi cuerpo temblaba por dos cosas: La temperatura de -12° y por el hecho de saberme observada con delicia

— _¿Por qué te detienes?_

— _Porqué… tengo miedo__—__ él arqueó una ceja__—__ No de usted… sino de…__—__ dudé mucho, Flippy bufó y me tomó de los hombros con el pantalón aún puesto, acaricio mi piel usando sus uñas cubiertas de cenizas, pólvora, sangre y tierra_

— _Bésame…_

Mientras me besaba y yo apenas podía corresponder, me levó a la cama y me acostó ahí con delicadeza, nada que ver con las incontables ocasiones en las que me hacía sexo oral. Esto era, más personal

Fue delicado conmigo, desde la primera penetración hasta la última después de varias posiciones y varios orgasmos. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda y mi cuello hizo contacto con el suyo, y mientras invadía mi cuerpo con ímpetu me confesó una cosa entre diminutas risas: **—**** Yo también **_**era **_** virgen****—**

Según lo que me contó, después de llegar al último clímax para acostarnos en su cama; sus compañeros (Mouse-Ka Boom y Sneaky) de pelotón, lo habían persuadido para conseguirse a una amante. No niego que me dolió escuchar eso, pero el dolor fue menos cuando confesó antes de caer dormido… Que yo era su única amante

Estúpido

¿No?

Pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No tengo hogar, no tengo familia, no tengo vida fuera de aquellas paredes

— _Flaky_

— _Oh… ya llegaste__—__ Dije animada, como a él le gustaba verme (claro aunque nunca lo había confesado abiertamente); me levanté de la cama y como siempre, baje los tirantes de mi vestido que me identificaba como una sirvienta, dejándome desnuda para él. Sin embargo él se quito la chamarra y me la puso encima__—__ ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

_Oh no, seguramente ya no le atraía. ¡Mierda! _

No contestó, me abrazo y me encamino (en mi caso, de reversa) a la cama, me acostó y se puso encima de mí apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, besando el izquierdo con su rasposa piel. Mis pezones se endurecieron, el sonrió pegando más sus labios

— _No… no ocurre nada malo__—__ Dijo acariciando mi vientre__—__ Flaky… hay una cosa que debes saber, y guardar por los próximos seis meses_

— _¿Qué es? _

— _Desde mañana… tú y yo… dejamos de ser amantes__—__ ¿Desde mañana?... tomándome desprevenida, se puso encima de mí apoyándose con sus manos y sus rodillas, besándome acariciando mis pechos. No lo resistí, mis piernas se abrieron para él dejándolo acomodarse entre ellas; escuché como bajaba su cremallera y bajaba sus pantalones_

— _¡Ah! __—__, grite sintiendo la primera penetración. En verdad no lo entendía, cuando lo miré sus ojos habían cambiado a unos de color amarillo, su sonrisa estaba más engrandecida y sus manos en vez de tocar mi cuello tocaron mis mejillas__—__ ¿P-por qué n-no…? __—__ Bajo la velocidad pero no la fuerza, en verdad sabía cómo hacerme sufrir, mi cuerpo se movía al compás del suyo_

— _P-porqué… Terminó t-tú deber como sirvienta… Y__—__ bajo su rostro para besarme__—__ Empiezas tu deber como mi mujer_

— _¿S-su… mu? ¡Ah! _

No lo supe ni con todas las indirectas, pero estaba embarazada… De él, de Flippy. Y aunque parezca extraño Fliqpy también había aceptado a ese bebé como suyo y mío

¿Amor? ¿Deseo? ¿Devoción?

No lo sé

Pero yo estaba con él, ya no como su sirvienta, ya no como su confidente… sino como su esposa, cuya palabra encierra millones de definiciones. Pero…

**Ahora…**

¿Cuál es mi función como su _esposa_? Genial, a empezar otra lista…

—•**End****•****—**

* * *

_¡Si ya sé!_

_Poco sentido en el Drabble, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Así soy yo!_

_Haciendo cosas sin sentido T.T_

_Si lo merezco déjenme un Review que yo gustosa los leo _

_:D_

_Se despide: __La Escritora_


End file.
